Plant owners and plant enthusiasts own planters which contain plants that are displayed. Often plant owners and plant enthusiasts wish to decorate the outside of a planter containing a plant. It is necessary either to paint or paste images to the outside of the planter. Unfortunately, this damages the planter and possibly ruins the image that is attached to the planter.
Additionally, plant owners and plant enthusiasts are not able to easily, quickly or inexpensively alter the outside of the planters containing the plants. Plant owners and plant enthusiasts are forced to maintain one decoration of the planter for long periods of time.
It is desirable to be able to alter the decorative features of the planters. Thus, there is a long felt need to provide a means to alter the outer appearance of the planters containing plants.